The invention relates to women's gowns and particularly to gowns worn by mothers that nurse their babies. Specifically, the invention relates to a gown used for nursing that does not need to be unhooked, untied, unzipped, or in any way opened as in a partial disrobing in order to expose a breast so that a child may be nursed.
A need has existed for a long time for a gown for mothers that would permit them to expose a breast to nurse a baby without opening the front of the gown or in any way partially disrobe. The need has also existed for a gown in which the mother could wear a brassiere, but could also open that brassiere in order to expose a breast for nursing without opening the dress in any way in order to open the brassiere. This invention provides such a gown.
In the prior art, gowns had to be opened in front in order to unfasten a brassiere to expose a breast to nurse a child. Some attemtps to have a frontal opening to expose a breast still required the opening of the gown to unfasten the brassiere or to go without a brassiere. The frontal opening was uncomfortable when the breast was exposed.
In reference to the brassiere mentioned hereinbefore, nursing brassieres that may be opened from the front are usually worn by mothers so that the breasts may be easily exposed for nursing.
The present invention permits such brassieres to be unfastened conveniently without the need for first opening the front of the gown to reach the brassiere fastening means. In the prior art, a mother had to either open the brassiere or go without wearing a brassiere. The present invention eliminates these problems.
In referring to a gown hereinabove, it is to be understood that the gown may be in any range of styles or designs from a fashionable type formal evening gown, a cocktail type dress, an dress for everyday wear, to an ordinary house dress. In a similar manner the invention may also be incorporated into a blouse or shirt-type bodice that is worn with a skirt. The drawings hereinafter described show a gown, however, the invention is incorporated in the bodice portion of the gown. The use of the invention in a blouse or shirt type bodice may be envisioned by considering the skirt portion of the illustrated gown as a separate skirt. In effect, all are a form of mother's garment.
Any color or combination of colors may be used in fabricating the gown of this invention, though flowered prints, paisleys, and similar designs may be preferred.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a gown for a mother that permits nursing a baby while wearing the gown.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gown for a mother that has convenient means for nursing a baby concentrated in the bodice portion of the gown.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a nursing means in a gown that is suitable for use in a blousetype bodice.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a nursing gown within which the mother can insert both hands to unfasten a front fastening brassiere without opening the front of the gown.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a gown used for nursing a baby that does not need to be unfastened at the front, exposing parts of the body, other than the breast used for nursing the child.
It is also yet another object of the invention to provide a gown used for nursing a baby which may be designed in any style.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.